


Electric Love

by carameloreo



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameloreo/pseuds/carameloreo
Summary: A compilation of TKendy (TKO x Dendy) one-shots!





	1. T.K.O.'s Profile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy decides to make an update on her data of T.K.O.

At the sound of the doorbell ringing, Carol blinked, heading to the door from the kitchen. Oh, right! K.O. said he had Dendy coming over today after school. Or, well,  _ **T.K.O.**  _now. School seemed to be giving him a hard time as of recent, along with unknown reasons why he's been more frustrated than usual, so Carol's little dumbbell was letting his alter ego out more often than he has before. It was starting to worry her.

Stretching her arms over her head, she walks towards the door and opens with the gap-toothed smile. "Heyya, Dendy!" She kneels down to get closer to the kappa's level. "I'm guessing you're here to see K.O.?"

She nods as she takes out a small packet of math homework from her backpack, giving it to Carol. "He left his homework at school again, so I came here to return it to him since he was not at the Bodega." She opened a sky blue holographic screen, displaying a database. "I also wanted to inquire some information on T.K.O. by studying him in person, assuming he is still in his turbonic form."

"Oh... Really? You're sure?" She gave Dendy a look of mild concern. T.K.O. is very dangerous and it didn't seem like she should allow Dendy to do this. However, from what she heard, Dendy was able to handle T.K.O the most. So, a part of her had a feeling Dendy would be okay. Still, there wouldn't be any harm in giving the child a warning."He's actually pretty inactive, at least when he  _wants_  to be," Carol explains with a shrug. "I usually just wrap 'em up in a bunch of blankets and give him space."

Dendy nods, typing it into her database. "I'll make it quick, ma'am."

"Sure thing, kiddo." She leads Dendy to the door to K.O.'s room. "Thanks for bringing K.O.'s homework over, by the way. Was real nice of you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kincaid," She says. "perhaps you could give K.O. a backpack so he will not constantly lose his things."

"I'll be sure to get one for him." Carol turns the doorknob with mild uncertainty. "Now, be careful, alright? He's had a bit of a bad day." And with that, she opens the door to let Dendy in before she leaves to go work at the dojo.

The kappa steps inside with a nod and closes the door behind her, but doesn't bother to turn the light on. Sun streams in through the blinds, leaving her with ample ability to see. Action-figures, POW Cards, and comic books lay strewn about the floor; it looks like he kept himself occupied. Maybe she could keep him busy in a not-so-destructive way. She'd just need to find a way to calm him down, which right now seemed impossible.

Dendy carefully steps over the various objects on the floor to find an empty spot in K.O.'s now messy room. She soon sat on an empty spot from the end of the bed, which contains a bundle of blue blankets. They shift, and two magenta eyes glowed in Dendy's direction, glaring at her. Just from that, she knew who those eyes belonged to.

A gland of sweat fell down her face. There he was. Almost right in front of her.  _Now is not the time to be timid,_  Dendy, She says to herself.  _this shall be easy and quick._  Dendy takes a quiet, deep breath to recollect herself momentarily before waving to the bundle of blue blankets. "Greetings, T.K.O."

The figure snarls and jumps out of the bundle of blankets, showing himself. T.K.O. lunges for the kappa, flings her from the bed, and pins her to the wall. His face laced with rage as he kept a tight grip on her arms. "What do you want!?" He yells, directly into her face.

Her pupils shrank, her fear rising quickly. However, Dendy took a deep breath. "I'm just here to get some information on you to update your profile."

"Hah! Still your lab rat, huh?" He asks with a deeper growl. A sharp-toothed and sinister grin curls on his face as he lets go of one of Dendy's arms only to raise his hand, a ball of purple energy forming. "Looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson..."

"There is nothing wrong with desiring information." She quickly says, hoping to choose the right words that won't result in her being destroyed by the hands of her only friend. "You are very intriguing and powerful, after all."

The boy frowns at the kappa with a brow raised, more out of confusion than actual anger. T.K.O. didn't believe anything she was saying and had half a mind to beat the living hell out of her right then and there. He sure liked the sudden compliments, though; it definitely boosted his ego. "Huh... This is some sort of trick, isn't it?" He doesn't think much of it, though. He just grins again but in a more prideful and smug attitude.

"I am pretty powerful, you should consider it an honor to be getting any results from me. But... I don't think I'll give them to you." He harshly pins Dendy's free arm to the wall again. "What are you gonna use the information for, huh? So you could stop me? Fat chance. I'm not stupid like K.O. You can't fool me. Go ahead and try."

Dendy sighs with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not here to get any information on your abilities or powers at the moment, I've seen enough already." That was sorta emphasized, as she already had a finished page on his strengths and weaknesses. "I simply want to observe your behavior when you're in a state of tranquility."

"Yeah, sorry, I don't speak nerd, so I have no idea what that means." T.K.O. glares at the kappa a long moment, realizing this had no effect on her. With a low growl mixed with a sigh, he finally loosens his grip on her arms and lets her go. "Don't think I'll fall for you or your tricks."

It took him a moment to realize what he said before his cheeks heated up in a bright red.  _Why the hell did I say that!? Is she tricking me to say things wrong?_  He narrowed his eyes at Dendy, attempting to brush off his words. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Science Baby..."

As she already seemed to type on her screen, not at all paying attention to his wording, T.K.O. begins to pace on all fours, circling her. Dendy takes a small look at his actions and adds 'animalistic behaviors' to the list; it's still in its first drafts, not nearly long enough to make a proper file out of yet. Okay, maybe this wasn't working like she wanted it to. Still, Dendy wanted to try even if the signs that this will fail like it did last time was telling her otherwise. Besides, if this does go downhill like last time, Dendy is prepared with a hopefully more durable containment field as a last resort.

T.K.O. stops circling her to read some of the stuff Dendy put. 'Brooding, irritated, stubborn, cocky...' The list went on and on with things he already knew.  _Sheesh, tell me something I don't know._  He thinks as he scampers to her suddenly. "Lemme see that." He demands. Dendy willingly edges out of the way with a sigh. He adds 'cool' and 'strong' to the list of pros to his form. Dendy allows this, as she thought both of those were accurate.

Dendy knew very well he was strong, but she personally thought he was cool, as much as she didn't want to outwardly admit it. He and K.O. are both cool in per opinion. They're sorta the only people who actually talk to her. They're different from a lot of the other students in her class. A small hint of red blush heats up her face as she begins to get lost in her thoughts about the things she would do with K.O. when they were together. And sure, her memories with T.K.O. aren't as happy and friendly, but there was a small part of her that wanted something like that someday. Even if she knew it would most likely never happen.

"Does this thing play tunes?" T.K.O. then abruptly says.

Dendy flinches and snaps out of her deep thoughts, the blush on her face fading from her cheeks. She saves the draft and then goes on her TubeTube app.

"It can."

"Well, play somethin'. Maybe make this less boring." He stands next to her, leaning against the wall. "And make it good."

Dendy nods and searches up a random song on her playlist. It was a sorta metal song, so she supposed T.K.O. would like it. Turns out she was right, cuz it caught his attention right away. "Huh, didn't know you liked rock music," He remarks. "kinda weird for a nerd like you." She ignored his remark and let the song play as she went back to her research.

As T.K.O. listened, his mind wandered onto the stuff that happened with Boxman Jr. and Shadowy Figure. Sure, now he has a punching bag, which came with his little house K.O. made for him in his mind, but he still wasn't happy. Especially with how Enid and Rad reacted when he was unleashed.  _'You can't handle T.K.O.! You're not strong enough!' 'You're just a kid!'_  His eyes narrowed, thinking back to how they acted towards him before he first broke from his cage.  _'You'll catch up to us someday. Or not.' 'At least you're cute.'_

 _ **Cute.**_  That very word made his skin crawl and his stomach turn as it echoed in his head over and over again. He hated how K.O. was treated like a dumb kid who knew nothing like they expect him to be. Maybe he shouldn't feel this stuff 'cuz they were talking to K.O. But that's the thing; he technically  _ **is**_  K.O. He still can't accept that fact.

 _'T.K.O. is a manifestation of all your negative emotions. Your rage, your pain, your helplessness. I could not have possibly created what was already within you. All I could do was help you channel it.'_   

He was created in K.O.'s mind, thanks to that jerk Shadowy figure! But  _why_? Why  _ **him**_? Why did he know so much about K.O., and his abilities? Was he really just some creepy stalker?  _Or did Shadowy Figure know something that **he**  didn't!?_ If only his cable wasn't unplugged. He could've socked the creep and maybe get that stupid hood off his head! Maybe then he'd know the truth. Maybe then he'd feel like more than just some different version of another person. More than just an  _ **alter ego**_.

T.K.O.'s been forcing himself out of K.O.'s mind every chance he had recently, but it usually ended up with him being wrapped up in blankets until K.O. took control again. Every time he's in public while in control he's either avoided or give him something to "calm him down". He appreciated that people somewhat knew who he was and feared him, but it's hard to like who you are when people constantly want to find the quickest way to get rid of you. T.K.O. wanted to keep fighting, but aside from that, he wanted to be seen as  _ **him**_. Not K.O.

These thoughts always got to him and it was agonizing. It gave him a heavy feeling the more he thought about it. He didn't want to talk to Dendy about it, though. It didn't seem like a big deal to him, as he was usually able to handle it. Besides, she wouldn't understand him. Nobody does.

Tears threatened the brims of his eyes. He took a deep breath, preventing them from rolling down his cheeks. Dendy noticed and stopped the song immediately. "T.K.O.? Are you okay?" She asked. "Is the song giving you negative emotions?"

He turned to the kappa, his expression softening ever so slightly as he looked at her.  _Sigh._  He might as well at least vent to her a little. Just to keep him from breaking down and sobbing, which would ruin his eyeliner. "Dendy..." He starts, then averts his eyes from her, walking towards his bed and sitting as he looked down on the floor. "...Do you think I'm cute?"

Without very much thought as she approached and sat next to him, Dendy responds, "A little, admittedly."

"Of course." The boy sighed and watched as the kappa sat next to him. "At least you're honest about it. Anyone who doesn't see me as K.O. just says no, although I know they're lying."

Dendy slightly narrowed her eyes as she looked at her screen. "I do not understand that." "Of course you don't. Nobody understands me."

"I was talking about what you said. I don't understand how people still see you as K.O."

T.K.O.'s eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Wait, what?"

The kappa averted her eyes from the blue screen at T.K.O. "It is difficult to see why you're seen as an alter ego. You may be a part of K.O., but you are still a person of your own. You are T.K.O."

This surprised T.K.O. much more than the compliments she gave him. He let Dendy's words sink in and replay in his mind over and over. He assumed when Dendy saw him, like everybody else, she only saw K.O. Especially since she was his dumb nerd friend. But her response was not what he expected at all. In fact, he began to realize that Dendy was the only one who actually called him T.K.O. for a while. She sees him as T.K.O. The one thing he's been wanting aside from fighting. His lips curled into a smile, but not in a malicious or smug way. It was actually a genuine smile.  _Finally,_  He thought.  _someone who sees **me**._

"...Thanks, Dendy. I guess you're not as lame as I thought." Wait - did he  ** _really_  **just say that? A slight red hue is formed on his cheeks upon this realization.  _What's going on with me? Why am I acting so stupid?_

A brow raised, but Dendy shrugged it off. "You're welcome, I suppose."

T.K.O. felt a warm sensation in his body when looking at Dendy. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but a part of him didn't want to care anymore. His negative feelings seemed to melt away from him as his body seemed to move on its own. T.K.O.'s arms made their way around Dendy's waist and he held her close, curling up on her and burying his face into the crook of her neck. This was... new. It kinda made him think of whenever Dendy saves him from falling in her lab. K.O. would always be hugged by his friends and mom, but T.K.O. was never actually able to feel it. But now that he was actually hugging someone, Dendy, in fact... he enjoyed it. And he didn't want to let her go.

Dendy gasped, her heart practically dropping with panic as this happened. The fact that the boy had a tight grip only elevated her anxiety. She closed her eyes shut, helplessly bracing herself for an attack that was inevitable now. But as she waited, nothing happened. ...Is T.K.O...  _Purring?_ ...No, he's snoring.  _I suppose his frustration finally wore him out._  Dendy thought. 

Her shoulders slowly fell, her dread slowly leaving her as she sighed with the reassurance that T.K.O. had no intent to hurt her, as odd as it sounded. Dendy smiled, pulling up her screen and saving the file before closing the screen and lies on the bed, letting the boy follow in her movements, resulting in him laying right beside her. Of course, Dendy did not care. She closed her eyes again, but in a more relaxed and satisfied manner.

All of a sudden... everything felt safe now.


	2. Apology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy makes an apology to T.K.O.

Testing on K.O. in a forest was a bad idea. But Dendy was gonna go with it anyway. She wanted to test on T.K.O. Or, well, observe would be a better word for it. Dendy wanted to analyze his animalistic behavior, which she had noted in his profile. The first thing she did was the same thing she did last time when attempting to unleash T.K.O., but this time the process was much quicker.

Purple sparks arced and snapped around K.O. body. Growls left his lips as the headband was burned away, hair grew out into a long wild mane. Red wristbands turned purple, spikes forming upon them with an audible  _sHING_ _!_  A few blinks and the blank purple glow of his eyes focused and shrank in irises, that soon focus upon the Kappa the sat a few feet away, observing him with those big ol' goggles of hers.. His eyes immediately narrowed into a fierce glare, his face clearly showed his irritation and anger.

" **YOU...** " He almost snarled out. He hadn't forgotten what happened on that day in her lab, the tests, everything she put K.O. through just to get to him, he had a grudge against her and it was a fierce one.

Dendy watched as this happened with a blank face. Last time she did something like this, it had failed, but now she was prepared. She held a remote in her hand, which would trigger a forcefield if the button was pressed, in case T.K.O. would try to attack her. The shield didn't work when she attempted to contain T.K.O., but this one was  _hopefully_  more durable. This time, it was to shield herself.

"Hello, T.K.O." She greets him with a wave, in a very nonchalant tone.

T.K.O. jumped to his feet, the corner of his lips twitching, occasionally showing the rows of sharpened and pointed teeth he had, "What do you want, Science baby?! To test on me AGAIN?!" He growled, his fists sparking dangerously, the mane that was hair was beginning to bristle, "I'm NOT your lab rat!"  

 "I'm not here to test you,  _Turbo Boy_ ," For some reason, she thought it was only fair to give T.K.O. a nickname since he gave her one. "Just to observe." That may or may not sound weirder than actually testing him. Dendy did not care, however.

His face darkens at the nickname, he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, she had to be lying, trying to trick him. His anger boiled over, his fists lit up with a fiery aura, sparks flew everywhere.

" **LIAR!!** _GRAAAGHHHHHHHH_ _!!_ " He lunges towards Dendy, ready to sock her good. But right before he could, a button is pressed on her remote and then  _SLAM!_  He hits face first into the shield, he didn't even see it. " **!?!** " He slowly slid down, falling off onto the ground. He soon sits up, groaning as he rubbed his face, before standing up again. "THE  **HECK?!** "

He snarls, his mane bristles even further, "YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?!?" He remembers the last time she made something similar to it and he tore through it like it was a wet paper bag. This should be no different! He raised his fist and punched at the shield, harshly.  
  


There wasn't even a scratch on the shield.

" _ **What?!**_ " He snarls louder, drawing back another fist and punching at the shield once more and again and again. This goes on for quite a while actually, his endurance was quite something to behold. But eventually... his punches were starting to slow until... he finally stopped.

Panting, he tries to throw one last punch but the arm falls back to his side. With a frustrated groan, he sat down, glaring fiercely at the Kappa. After a moment, he gets back up again on all fours and begins to prowl around the perimeter of the shield like a predator stalking its prey, and Dendy immediately starts typing her observations.

His eyes never left her. If she were to look close enough, she might see an inkling of a predatory glint within those angry purple eyes. What was more impressive was how smoothly he moved on all fours it wasn't awkward or ganky.

He moving like a  _real_ animal.

Eventually, he did speak after a while. "... You'll have to come out of there eventually ..." The kappa gives no response. The only sound from her was the typing on her screen.

With a low growl, he continues to pace around the shield. Curiosity was itching at him to see what exactly she was typing. He knew it was about him, but  _what_ exactly? He huffs loudly, snarls to himself in irritation.

Anger still nagged at him. It was frustrating. He wanted to hit something. Literally, anything would do. The worst part, he wanted to let out his anger on Dendy but he couldn't because of that stupid shield. What else is there? He looked to the environment.

Better than nothing.

The trees around them didn't stand a chance, an energy wave was enough to cut through the thick bark of trunks and send them crashing to earth. Dendy jolted in shock as she watched the environment become destroyed around her. It almost reminded her of the damage T.K.O. had done in her lab. There was a hint of remorse on the kappa's face at the thought of the incident in the lab.

She stops typing for a moment before she starts to type again. The kappa begins to think of how she treated K.O. to unleash T.K.O. It's something she still thinks about a lot, even if she made amends with K.O., no matter how much she wanted the thoughts and feeling of regret to go away.

Eventually, T.K.O. stopped, a good portion of the area around them was nothing but fallen trees and torn earth, craters and smoldering spots. He felt better, just a little bit but still irritated.

As Dendy looked at T.K.O., she couldn't help but want to talk to him. She wanted to change the relationship she had with him, to stop the pain and somewhat one-sided hatred between them. She constantly wished she could undo the things she had done, or at least make amends with T.K.O.

_Perhaps I could,_  She thinks to herself.

Her typing slowed until she stopped again. But this time, she gives the boy a glance as he sits down to rest before sighing and finally closing her holo-screen. Dendy had to talk to him. She needed to settle this. If she doesn't, the pain will only continue.

"T.K.O.," She starts to say. "I need to talk to you."

His head turns to the kappa upon hearing her voice, the glare of disdain remaining on his face. "What do you want, huh?"

Dendy takes a small breath, looking for the right words to say. "...I want to apologize to you. For experimenting on you for my personal gain. That was very cruel of me."

The kappa could only hope she'd be given a chance. K.O. is her friend, and in her opinion, that means she should treat T.K.O. like so. She knew K.O. forgave her for the things she'd done, but T.K.O. still hated her for it. That meant there's still a part of K.O. that still held a grudge on her. The thought terrified her. Maybe that's why she was afraid of T.K.O., not solely because of his powerful strengths and brutality.

Still, she wanted to do this. Not just for K.O., but for T.K.O., and herself.

T.K.O.'s face softens ever so slightly before he looks away, silent before he quietly stood up.

He was still for a moment until suddenly turned and throwing a power fist in her direction, watching the attack bounce off the shield. He wanted to get that out of his system before speaking up. "... I... I don't even know if I SHOULD forgive you! How do I know you won't do it again,  ** _HUH_**?!? Why should I trust  ** _you_**!?"

Ouch. That hurt. A lot. Dendy had to lightly bite her lip to keep herself from crying, even though tears began to form on the edges of her eyes.

She gulped, "You... don't  **have** to forgive me.. if you don't  _want_ to. But... I want to at least do something to make it up to you. To fix the mistakes I made."

The emo child stares at Dendy for a moment, a small hint of sorrow on his face when seeing the small tears that formed in her eyes. But he quickly concealed his emotion, assuming it was just K.O., and crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifting a skeptical eyebrow at Dendy. "Like  ** _what_**?"

Dendy went silent. What could she do? The things she did, she felt was unacceptable, and there was little she could to make T.K.O. forgive her. But she didn't want to force him to do anything. She thought about what she favors she could do for him. Maybe give him a gift? Probably not. Whatever she gives him, he will probably not like. Fill in for him at Gar's Bodega? Possibly. From what she's heard from K.O., T.K.O. does not like working at Gar's. In fact... What  _does_ he want? Her eyes widened when she realized... It wasn't up to her.

"...Whatever you suggest." If she was going to make up for what she had done, it would be best to do anything T.K.O. wanted her to do.

T.K.O.'s eyes widen in surprise. It was rare for him to have the opportunity to do what he wants, so this was a big thing to him. He was quiet, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before figuring out what he wanted.  _This_ was his chance. He probably wasn't gonna get another one.

"Drop the shield."

" **!!!** " Dendy gasped, anxiety and panic almost overwhelming her. She had a very good idea of what T.K.O.'s gonna do once the barrier is gone.

Although, it was only fair. That's what he wants, and she agreed to do whatever he wanted. In fact, there was a part of her that felt like she  _deserved_ it for what she did to him. Whatever he was gonna do, she had to be prepared for it. Taking a deep breath, she presses the button on her remote, and the shield was gone.

With little warning T.K.O. charged at her, pinning her to the ground. Dendy yelped, helplessly trembling in fear as her eyes are met with T.K.O.'s, his face just inches away from hers as he snarled loudly at her. However, she shows no instance of struggle, mostly because she's too afraid to actually move. Her pupils shrank when her eyes caught sight of him drawing back a fist burning with the fiery aura and dangerous spark. The kappa shut her eyes and braced herself for the attack.

When the fist came down, however, it hits the ground right next to her head. It makes her jolt with mild fear but ultimately left her completely untouched. Dendy opens her eyes to turn her head to the direction of his fist, then turns to T.K.O. and is met with his purple eyes. But the rage that would glow in his eyes was just... gone.

He stares at her for quite a while, an inkling of a feeling ran through him before gets off of her, with a huff. Dendy got back on her feet once T.K.O. was off of her, her fear soon turning into downright confusion.

T.K.O. stood silent, a hand hovered over his chest. What...was that feeling? It was faint but it passed over him the moment he locked eyes with the kappa before it went away. He didn't notice at the time, but his cheeks were flushed ever so slightly as he gives the Kappa a sparing glance before he turns his head away.  

The kappa took a few small steps towards him, still confused. She half-expected another attack or for him to start yelling at her again, but instead he was just... silent. It began to worry her. Did she do something wrong again? Maybe she could ask him what was going on.

"T.K.O...? Are you okay..?"  

"...I'm fine..." He finally says as he sits back down on the grass. He was certainly calmer than before, but he still didn't know what these new feelings were. "...I feel ...  ** _better_**..."  

"Oh... That is.. good to hear." Dendy had a small urge to sit down next to T.K.O. and talk to him, but that would probably make the situation worse. Though, she still wondered what she did what calmed him down. She didn't do anything, so it just kept her wondering.   
  


_...Why didn't I punch her!?_ He thinks to himself.

She deserved it for what she did to him! And yet when he looked at her, he just... couldn't... for some reason. Maybe it was because of K.O. But then there was that feeling... What  _was_ that? He couldn't put his finger on it and that frustrated him. He groans to himself and runs his hands through his mane.

_I'm fine... I'm FINE. It's nothing._  He thought to himself.

It didn't look like he was fine, even if he said so. Something was wrong, Dendy could just sense it. Maybe he was still mad at her for testing on him. But then again, he stopped right as he was about to punch her and said he felt better. That didn't sound right to her. Was he keeping something from her? She just wanted the truth.

"Is something wrong?" She approached T.K.O. and sat next to him. "...Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" He turns away from her, crossing his arms with a sigh. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like you're okay."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Dendy narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying. She knew he was. She didn't like that he was lying to her.

"T.K.O., be honest." She says in a stern voice. "I know something is wrong."

"The only thing wrong is that you keep pushing! I'm fine,  **okay**!?" He finally faces her, the small blush on his face somewhat obvious. "See?! I'm perfectly fine! Now can you  _get off_  my back?"

Her small anger had faded when looking at his face, which turned into concern. "Why is your face red? Are you not feeling well?" She set her hand on the boy's forehead to check for a fever.

"Wha... N-no! I'm not sick! Get your hand offa me!" The blush only reddened more when she put her hand on his forehead. At least he didn't feel sick... Then why was his face red ..?

Was he...  _blushing_...but why? Was it... because of  _ **her**_? Couldn't be! Even though... she was kind of cu-

THE HECK?!

What's going on with him?!  

Dendy wouldn't believe it to be blushing either, assuming T.K.O. still had a strong dislike for her. This is just confusing. She decided to drop it and get back on topic. She still wanted to have closure with him.

"...Okay then. However, I want to know -- why didn't you attack me when you had the opportunity to?

"I... I don't know...! I wanted to punch you straight in your ..." He paused for a brief moment, looking at her face, looking for the words, "... s-stupid, nerdy face.. but... when I looked at you, I... I just---didn't..."  

"...Are you...still mad at me?"

He went silent. Usually, when he saw her, he felt angry, he'd remember all the stuff she did and wanted to pay her back tenfold, but now ... that anger wasn't there anymore, at least not as prominent and strong, something else took its place and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"...Not really...I guess..."  

Dendy sighed with relief. That made her feel a lot better. Usually, whenever she saw him, she felt afraid, despite how little she would show it. She would remember the things she did to him and constantly regret it, wishing there was some way to apologize so that maybe the feeling would go away. But now knowing that anger was gone... her fear was gone, too.

She smiled and another urge passed over her. Without thinking, she asked, "...Can I have a hug?" Dendy's face immediately turned red after realizing what she just asked, as T.K.O. did the same.  A  _hug_?!

_C_ _ome on, T.K.O., this is easy. Hugs are gross and mushy and you ain't mushy, so tell her 'No'. Easy as pie._  He takes a deep breath, looks at the Kappa dead in the eyes and says, "...Uh... S...sure..."  ** _What_** _!? Why did you say that!?_

Dendy's eyes widened at his response. "Really?" The blush on her face got bigger. "U-Uh, Okay." She leans forward and wraps her arms around T.K.O.'s body sorta awkwardly. But soon she became comfortable with it and pulled T.K.O. in an embrace. It actually felt... really nice.

The boy's face became even redder than before. What is wrong with him?! First, he let the nerd off from a well-deserved pounding and now he's letting her hug him!? What made it even worse is that some part of him wanted to hug her back! He fought the urge and instead sat there.

The hug lasted for a while until Dendy actually let go. Her cheeks were flushed with a red hue as she locks eyes with T.K.O. before she turns away in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you, T.K.O."

**"W-whatever..."** He said, looking away with a huff. Ignoring and steering himself from the part of him that didn't want the hug to end, that wanted to bring her even closer and hold her, and cuddle her and... and ki-

_UGH! What is wrong with me...?!_  He just wanted to slam his head against the nearest tree and see if that could fix it. Right as he was about to get up to find a tree that wasn't broken on the ground, he felt a soft, webbed hand on top of his. He froze and slowly turned his head to Dendy, who seemed to have done it absentmindedly.

_J-Just ignore it... Ignore it... Ignore it... Ignore it... Ignore it...  Ignore it... Ignore it..._

_...Igno- UGH!! SCREW IT!_

T.K.O. caved to the feeling, his body almost moved on its own as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Dendy and pulled her into a tight hug with no clear sign of letting her go. Dendy yelped but didn't try to release herself from his grasp. In fact, she felt very content with this. The kappa locked eyes with the boy again, his face red as a beet. "...Tell anyone and I'll punch you right in between those nerdy goggles of yours..."

She lightly giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. Right now, she was just happy that T.K.O. was hugging her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Y-You better not..." The feeling was beginning to flourish and as it did, the more comfortable he felt, he found himself melting into the hug, even... nuzzling Dendy a bit, smiling slightly.

Dendy found herself enjoying the embrace just as much as T.K.O. was, comfortable enough to move an arm to gently stroke his hair.  If he had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Instead, he only nuzzles further. Whatever this feeling was... He...he liked it... and he never wants it to go away. Dendy felt the same way.

As the hug continued and turned into a full-on cuddle session, Dendy couldn't help but wonder what she was feeling. She's never felt anything like this. The feeling was wonderful yet confusing at the same time. He was curled around the kappa in an almost protective way, having her sitting nice and close to him, his arms wrapped around her in a safe, cradling embrace as he nuzzles up against her cheek. He was enjoying the moment.

It was strange, how he was feeling right now, what he was doing, but it felt... right.

He looked to the kappa and soon spoke up, "... Is this...  _normal_?"

"I...think so." Dendy has been hugged many times so she supposed it was normal. Though, she couldn't be sure. She's never been hugged like this before, nor did she have such strong feelings when she was hugged.

"It's weird... but ... it feels right. I never held someone like this before... but it just feels right, you know?!"

Dendy smiles. "I understand. It feels right to me, too." Dendy curls up in T.K.O.'s arms and nuzzled him with a smile and a pleasant hum. For the first time, she actually feels safe with him. It made her really happy to feel this way.

"Yeah..." He sighs and nuzzles Dendy's face. The feelings didn't feel bad, so they had to be good in some way, right? But for the sake of his reputation, he had to keep this a secret and in private, no one must know especially not his Mom, she would never let him live it down.

This was one of the few times that T.K.O felt ... happy, he usually felt like this when he was fighting ... or destroying stuff ... but this was the first time he was happy and wasn't doing any of that stuff. He was happy to hold Dendy, to have her so close.

He looks at the Kappa once more, another urge passing over him, he didn't fight it, not as much as he should as he leans in and gives Dendy a small and quick kiss on the cheek, before turning his face away, blushing madly.

"Oh!" Dendy gasped when he kissed her cheek, her face turning completely red. She's never been kissed by any of her friends, not even K.O., so this surprised her extremely. Well, that was a quick way to turn the Kappa into a speechless, flustered mess.

He was just as quiet, not knowing what to say. He felt like he might have made the situation awkward, even though he was only just expressing how he felt, "I-I'm sorry..." He rarely ever apologizes for anything but he felt like it was necessary. He could feel K.O.'s panic and worry in the back of his mind.

"... I-Its okay... I-I just d-didn't.... anticipate that... " Dendy's face was beet red at this point, looking down in embarrassment.

He looks back at Dendy seeing the flustered Kappa and chuckles lightly. It was kinda a cute sight to see.

At that moment, Dendy felt an urge pass over her as she soon locked eyes with T.K.O. She wanted to kiss him back. The urge was unfightable for her as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. T.K.O.'s whole body locked up as he felt the kappa's kiss, the feeling within double exponentially and found himself almost dazed. He didn't notice, at the time but at that moment he had the dopiest, love-struck look on his face.

Immediately after she kissed his cheek and saw the expression on his face, she looked down and regretted her decision.

"S-Sorry...!" Panic began to rush over her as she held her face in her hands. She lifts her head to look at T.K.O. and begins to worry more at his silence. "U-Uh... T.K.O.? Are you alright?"

The boy snaps out of it once he heard Dendy's voice call out his name, looking at her and noticing the worried look on her face. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

Dendy wasn't sure if that was true, but she inferred that she didn't make him mad since he didn't look mad or upset. A relieved sigh escaped the kappa as she held T.K.O. close again. "Okay, I-I just wanted to make sure."

Another small, soft smile happens as he welcomes Dendy's embrace with his own, nuzzling the kappa once more. He gives an occasional, somewhat paranoid glance around the area to make sure they were alone. He didn't want any prying eye. After seeing nobody was there, he smiled once again. Of course, he was gonna do that for as long as they were gonna be together in this moment. He still didn't know what this feeling was, but one thing he knew for sure...

He could be okay with it.


End file.
